Dunia Tahu, Baek
by del.josandra
Summary: Semua keadaan ini salah, dari awal. Bukan kau, Oppa. Sejatinya bukan kau yang salah. Bukan pula tindakanmu, ucapanmu, atau tingkah lakumu. Tapi keadaan dan imajiku. Kehidupan aslimu membatasiku untuk mengembangkan imaji dan delusi yang selama ini kupelihara. Biarkan—sekali lagi, aku berdelusi.


SachiMalff Not-So-Proudly Present

**.**

**.**

**Dunia Tahu, Baek**

**.**

**.**

**Warn : biasanya typo selalu ada. Dan ketika kita menulis sepenuh hati, typo akan selalu ada. Typo akan selalu bersama seorang penulis sekaligus fan delusional.**

**Genre : so-called-angst-or-hurt-comfort-i-dunno. Farewell!**

Biarkan aku berdelusi barang sejenak, sebelum kau mengikuti jejak Tiffany dan Nichkhun; mulai terang-terangan memamerkan kemesraan di depan media.

Semua keadaan ini salah, dari awal. Bukan kau, _Oppa_. Sejatinya bukan kau yang salah. Bukan pula tindakanmu, ucapanmu, atau tingkah lakumu. Tapi keadaan dan imajiku.

Kehidupan aslimu membatasiku untuk mengembangkan imaji dan delusi yang selama ini kupelihara.

Biarkan—sekali lagi, aku berdelusi.

Karena aku paham, kau juga butuh cinta. Usiamu masih muda, kau perlu berkelana menemukan wanita yang terbaik, setidaknya bagimu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari itu dunia tak tahu.

Bukankah idola publik selalu bersembunyi di balik selubung media? Bukannya kehidupan mereka seakan menjadi rahasia? Dan akhirnya, nanti, hanya waktu yang dapat membongkarnya...

Hari itu, dunia tak tahu.

Dua insan itu tengah bercengkerama hangat. Saling melontarkan tawa bak denting harpa yang menentramkan. Celoteh riang mereka bak semilir angin yang selalu dirindukan pecandunya. Senyum mereka berdua—hangat, menyentuh kalbu masing-masing.

Cinta, mereka berdua menyebutnya.

Hari itu, dunia tak tahu.

"Taenggo—aku mencintaimu," katamu tulus.

Wanita cantik di sampingmu menatapmu dengan penuh cinta. Seakan berharap kau akan mengucapkannya di depan pastor suatu saat nanti.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baek. Selalu." Permaisurimu menjawab, Baekhyun. Dia menjawab. Dia ikut mencintaimu. Dia ikut menjadi pemilik hatimu.

Dua kata itu; aku mencintaimu.

Dua kata yang sangat berarti bagi kalian berdua. Pun sangat berarti bagi kami; fans kalian. Fans-mu juga, Byun Baekhyun.

Dan aku—salah satunya.

Biarkan—sekali lagi, aku berdelusi.

Ya, sekali lagi, kumohon, Baekhyun _Oppa_.

Biarkan imajiku terbebas sebelum media menyiarkan kedekatan kalian berdua lebih dalam lagi, lebih mesra daripada ini. Biarkan otakku berpikir jika—

"Baek—aku mencintaimu," katanya tulus padamu.

Kau menoleh kearahnya, yang duduk tepat di sampingmu.

Sesaat setelah ia menggenggam tanganmu erat, kau tersenyum riang padanya. Seolah-olah kata cinta tak perlu kauucapkan. Seakan-akan terlalu banyak kata cinta yang terlontar dari bibir kalian berdua selama ini, hingga kalian jenuh. Hingga hanya dengan sebuah senyuman, cinta itu terbukti nyata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yeol. Selalu."

Biarkan, aku berimajinasi. Karena aku tak punya hak untukmu, kecuali berimajinasi tentangmu. Bukankah fans—selalu punya hak untuk berandai? Bahkan dalam hal yang mustahil sekalipun...

Bukan kau, _Oppa_. Sejatinya bukan kau yang salah. Hanya saja, pikiranku terlalu liar. Terlalu ekstrem karena telah lancang menjodohkanmu dengan Chanyeol _Oppa_.

Mereka bilang aku _immature _fan, _Oppa_. Mereka bilang aku bodoh dan tolol karena belum bisa menerima hubungan kalian.

Mereka bilang aku _fake _fan yang tak pernah mau mengerti kebahagiaan idolanya.

Mereka bilang aku jahat, _Oppa_. Karena aku selalu memaksakan kehendakku agar kau selalu bersanding dengan Chanyeol _Oppa _dan yang lainnya—bukan dengan wanita idamanmu.

Aku bukan _immature _fan, _Oppa_. Aku tahu kau butuh cinta. Aku tahu sayapmu harus kaubentangkan lebar-lebar, mencari titik-titik terendah di sudut dunia, tertawa bersamanya, menikmati indahnya kuasa Tuhan, juga mencari cinta.

Aku tahu—semua orang butuh cinta dalam hidup mereka. Aku tahu kau juga manusia, _Oppa_. Aku tahu kau butuh cinta untuk bahagia.

Aku bukan _immature _fan. Aku hanya seorang fan yang belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa yang berada di relung hatimu bukan Chanyeol—melainkan Taeyeon _Eonnie_.

Biarkan—sekali lagi, aku berdelusi.

"_Semua fans wanitaku adalah kekasihku."_

"_Aku tidak akan berpacaran sebelum umurku tigapuluh lima tahun."_

Terimakasih, _Oppa_. Terimakasih telah mengatakannya. Sejujurnya, hatiku—sedikit—sakit. Sepertinya, kau belum bisa memenuhi kalimat tersebut.

Sejujurnya, kali ini, di dalam tulisan ini, izinkan aku untuk memasangkanmu dengan seorang lelaki. Izinkan aku, Byun Baekhyun. Karena delusi itu, membuatku buta, namun terasa bahagia.

"Sampai kapan kita akan bersembunyi dari media, Baek?" ujarnya padamu, sambil tetap menggenggam tanganmu erat.

Kau mendesah lelah, menyenderkan tubuhmu di kursi kemudi mobil. Sesekali kau menggenggam tangan lawan bicaramu erat-erat, mencoba menyalurkan kegundahanmu padanya. Karena sejatinya—hanya dia yang bisa menguatkanmu. Karena dia—orang yang mencintaimu, dan yang kaucintai. _The one and only one_.

"Sampai agensi memberi rambu hijau, Tae. Sampai mereka memperbolehkannya," ucapmu pasrah.

Gadis di sampingmu sungguh baik, dia mengangguk kecil, walau wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Dan di dalam imaji liarku, aku selalu berpikiran seperti—

"Sampai kapan kita akan bersembunyi, Yeol?" kau berujar lirih pada Chanyeol yang duduk di sampingmu, menunduk dalam diam. Sesekali, Chanyeol akan mendesah panjang. Wajahnya nampak sangat lelah—dan bingung.

Lama, kalian berdiam diri. Sampai Chanyeol kembali buka suara.

Saat dua netra milik kalian berdua beradu pandang, saat detak jantung kalian juga berdentum seirama—Chanyeol mengucapkan sebuah harapan palsu lagi.

"Sampai dunia mau menerima hubungan kita," jawabnya lirih, di antara hembusan angin yang menerpa wajah mereka berdua.

Tubuh mungilmu serasa pas di dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Suara bak tawa bayi surga milikmu sungguh sempurna bila di dendangkan bersamaan dengan suara bariton milik sang pemuda Park.

Senyuman kalian sama, sama-sama menenangkan, menghanturkan kedamaian bagi kami. memberi kebahagiaan dan tawa yang sama.

Kedekatan kalian berdua serasa nyata.

Aku ikut tenggelam. Aku ikut merasakan adiktif itu. Aku terhipnotis.

Maafkan aku, _Oppa_. Yang telah lancang memasangkanmu dengan Chanyeol _Oppa_. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku.

Sejatinya, aku hanya fan yang hanya punya hak untuk mengembangkan imajinasiku. Sejujurnya, aku hanya—

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu _real_!"

—fan delusional.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kau menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya, kalian tak perlu bersembunyi lagi.

"Media sudah mengetahuinya."

Kau mengangguk kecil. Satu gerakan, dan kepalamu menoleh ke samping kanan, di masa kekasih hatimu, memandangmu penuh kasih. Kau ikut tersenyum, memamerkan pada kami semua bahwa hubungan kalian telah lepas dari tali agensi yang membelenggu.

"Ya—kita sudah bebas, Tae."

Gadis itu mengangguk riang. "Kita tak perlu bersembunyi."

Kau mengangguk kembali. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dalam hempas angin dan nuansa hening yang masih meraja di antara kalian berdua, dia kembali menjawab kalimat cinta darimu. Lembut suaranya mampu memberi semangat dalam hidupmu selama berbulan-bulan ini.

Sekali lagi, ternyata, hubungan kalian itu nyata, walau kau selalu berdalih dari kenyataan itu.

"Aku juga," jawabnya lirih.

Kau melangkahkan kakimu pelan menuju _dorm _EXO. Langkahmu terasa lebih berat—karena pemberitaan media—dan ringan—karena kau tak perlu bersembunyi—secara bersamaan.

Saat kau membuka pintu _dorm _itu, hal pertama yang menyapa pandangmu adalah sosok Jongin yang bangkit dari duduknya.

Segera, Jongin berlari kearahmu, memelukmu erat-erat.

Sebelum pelukannya terlepas, ia sempat berkata padamu, "selamat, _Hyung_! Kau tak perlu bersembunyi."

Kau mengangguk kecil. Dan ketika sosok di pojok ruangan berjalan menghampirimu, yang ada hanyalah kekuatan untuk bertahan yang luar biasa. Karena teman dan keluargamu, ada untukmu.

Ia berjalan mendekat. Senyum di bibirnya tak pernah mau hilang sedetikpun.

Saat tubuhnya berhenti tepat satu langkah di depanmu, ia membentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, memaksamu untuk memeluknya.

Kau membalas pelukan hangat itu. Kau tertawa riang ketika ia menepuk punggungmu keras-keras, menyuarakan dukungannya.

"Selamat, Bacon! Semoga ini awal segalanya, karena kau tak perlu bersembunyi dari media dan fans."

Kau mengangguk seraya tersenyum kecil. "Terimakasih, Yeol."

Di atas sofa di pojok ruangan, Sehun menyeringai kecil pada Chanyeol.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin Chanyeol _Hyung _dan Luhan _Hyung _yang akan terbebas dari semuanya."

"Kau juga, _maknae_."

Sehun tertawa lepas, bersama Baekhyun yang tersenyum kecil.

Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol _Oppa_, Byun Baekhyun. Ini adalah awal dari segalanya. Semua akan berubah, tak sama lagi.

Kaca yang pecah, takkan bersatu lagi menjadi sesempurna awalnya. Puing-puingnya bisa saja masih bercecer di lantai, luput terpungut, dan akan melukai siapapun yang menginjaknya.

Selamat, Byun Baekhyun.

Kau dan gadismu tak perlu bersembunyi lagi. Tak perlu menghindar dari kamera lagi. Selamat, karena kalian akhirnya bisa bernapas lega.

"_Aku tidak akan berpacaran sebelum umurku tigapuluh lima tahun."_

Selamat ulang tahun, Baekhyun. Semoga di umurmu yang ke-tigapuluh lima ini, kau bisa tertawa bersama Taeyeon _Eonnie_.

"_Semua fans wanitaku adalah kekasihku."_

Lebih baik kini yang perlu kauucapkan adalah, "idola wanitaku adalah kekasihku."

Terimakasih, _Oppa_.

Hari ini, dunia tahu.

Kau mengajarkan padaku satu hal—jangan terlalu percaya pada janji sang idola.

Kehidupan aslimu membatasiku untuk mengembangkan imaji dan delusi yang selama ini kupelihara.

Biarkan—sekali lagi, delusi ini menjadi kenangan.

**A/N : **apa yang perlu di tulis di a/n? Tidak ada. Sudah tumpah ruah semua di atas. Terinspirasi dari fiksi Azura Eve.

Luhan—jangan sakiti hatiku lebih dari berita ini.

Bagaimana dengan kelanjutan Our Secretary? Apa cast Baekhyun perlu di ganti, atau chanbaek perlu di hapus? Bukan apa-apa, tapi saya menghormati para chanbaek hardshipper.

Salam!


End file.
